1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reservoir tank assembly for an apparatus, of the type which has an end cap, which can be removed for cleaning and which has a spring loaded arm, which is manually depressed for filling, and which arm is also depressed when the tank is inverted and in place in a apparatus by an upstanding pin from the apparatus liquid receiving portion, to supply liquid to the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the reservoir tank art to use a spring urged stem connected to a stopper, which closes off an opening in a reservoir tank, and which permits liquid which may be water, kerosene or other liquid to flow thereout when the tank is inverted, and the stem is contacted by an upstanding pin from a fluid receiving portion of an apparatus, which moves the stopper to allow liquid to flow into the fluid receiving portion.
The prior art structures are difficult to clean as they do not provide complete access to the tank.
Various structures which use similar construction are shown in the U.S. patents to Crockett No. 2,685,978; Kappler No. 3,123,107; Mulgrive No. 3,201,012; Sawyer, III No. 5,131,170; Weber No. 5,154,212; Baker, et al., No. 5,222,531, and Feer No. 5,706,985, but none of them has provisions for filling the tank without removing a cap.
None of the prior art structures provides an end cap which is removable for cleaning the tank, with an arm carried by the end cap, which has a spring urged stem with a stopper closing off an opening into the tank, which arm is depressed by the user to permit filling of the reservoir tank, and which when the tank is inverted and in place in an apparatus, the arm is depressed by an upstanding pin to unseat the stopper to allow water flow out the tank opening into the apparatus.